Wireless networks use passwords to prevent access to devices and content within the network for security. In order for guests to access a secure wireless network with their devices, the guest devices are required to pair to the wireless network for discovery. In order for pairing to occur, the password for the wireless network has to be given to the guests, which poses a security risk as well as an inconvenience.